El Asesino
Luis Alejandro Rodríguez (May 25, 1988) is a Mexican American professional wrestler best known for his time in Pro Wrestling Elite, where he performed under the ring name El Asesino. Before working for PWE, Rodriguez used the name El Hijo de Mil Caras. Early Life Rodriguez was born in San Diego, but spent his first years living in Mexico City, Mexico as the son of luchador Mil Caras. In the mid-90s, when he was still in primary school, Rodriguez's family moved to El Paso, Texas, though they also kept making regular trips to Mexico City. Rodríguez was on his high school wrestling team Rodríguez graduated from Thomas Jefferson High School. He then attended Kent State University on a wrestling scholarship where he earned a degree in Business. Amateur wrestling Growing up in a family of wrestlers Rodríguez decided to take up Greco-Roman wrestling. As a dual-citizen he earned a place on the Mexican national team in Greco-Roman wrestling and while competing on the national team obtained several accomplishments. In 2006, he won the Central American and Caribbean Games in his weight division and and won a bronze medal at the 2007 Pan American Games. Rodríguez was on track to compete at the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing, China but due a broken wrist he was forced to pull out. Professional wrestling career Lucha Libre del Imperio Técnico (2008–2012) After not competing at the 2008 Olympic games Rodriguez turned to the family business, and trained with his father to become a professional wrestler. Junior made his debut appearance on May, 2008 as he ran in during an Lucha Libre del Imperio (LLI) show to save his father from a beat down from Ultimo Guerrero and Caballo Loco. After making follow up TV show appearances El Hijo de Mil Caras did not make his in ring debut until September 16 of that year when he teamed with his father Mil Caras in against Ultimo Guerrero and Caballo Loco which ended in victory for the father and son duo. In his first singles test in the company, Caras competed in the 2009 La Copa Junior, but the storyline of the tournament saw him defeated in the semi-final by Misterioso. Caras' advancement to the semi-final of the cup, mere months after signing with the company was an indicator that the bookers were interested in elevating him up the rankings, this was further supported when he received matches for both the LLI World Heavyweight Championship and the LLI World Light Heavyweight Championship inside a three week period. The following year on March 31, 2010 Caras was entered again into the La Copa Junior tournament and earned a return victory over Misterioso who knocked him out of the tournament the previous year. He also won against Oscar Martinez and Keji Tanahashi to gain a place in the final, defeating Héctor Ramirez to win the prize. Caras received two opportunities to challenge Caballo Loco for the LLI World Light Heavyweight Championship but came up short until his third attempt on July 8, 2010 when he became the LLI World Light Heavyweight Champion. Caras's run with the LLI World Light Heavyweight Championship remained largely uneventful with only four title defenses in the 533 days that he held the championship. After defending against American Dragon and former champion Caballo Loco it would be 9 months before his next defense. By the fall of 2011 a story broke that Rodriguez had wrestled a dark match for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) and that they had offered him a contract. Over the following months conflicting reports of whether he had signed or not arose but he remained LLI World Light Heavyweight Championship. When Caras lost the title to Último Guerrero it was believed that he had indeed signed with AJPW, with him being rumored to be a surprise participant in the 2012 New Year's Battle Royal. However, Rodriguez remained with LLI and stated that he signed a two year deal and chose LLI because they offered him a better deal than AJPW. Rudo (2012-2014) Throughout his entire career EL Hijo de Mil Caras had always fought as a técnico. However, after the contract dealings with AJPW surfaced he began showing signs of becoming a rudo. He would turn his attention away from the matches and instead try to win the approval of the fans, often costing his team the match because he was distracted. Caras himself explained this behavior by stating that he "hurt his knee, but bravely stayed in the arena". After hinting at a change for weeks Caras finally cemented his villainous persona on April 11, 2013 when he attacked his brother, Escorpión. He then became the first member of the Rodríguez family to be a heel. After becoming a rudo, he adopted the persona of El Asesino (The Assassin). He then fought his father in his retirement match which Asesino won. Independent Circuit U.S. Beginnings and World Championships (2014-present) On October 7, 2013, Rodriguez confirmed that he had agreed with several U.S. independent companies to make his stateside debut. Furthermore, he would announce the rights to his name, mask and image had been purchased by himself. He also addressed the main reasons why he turned down the AJPW's offer in January 2011 was because they wanted to unmask him. On October 21, 2013 Rodriguez fought a dark match for WWE against Hunico. Then on November 16, 2013, Rodriguez returned to working on the independent circuit under his El Asesino ring name, defeating Shane Helms at a Pro Wrestling Syndicate event. The following day he made his debut for Dragon Gate USA, unsuccessfully challenging Johnny Gargano for the Open the Freedom Gate Championship. On November 30, El Asesino made his debut for NWA territory Florida Underground Wrestling, defeating Jesus De Leon. On December 15, El Asesino defeated Lance Storm in his Smash Wrestling debut. On December 27, El Asesino made an appearance for Absolute Intense Wrestling (AIW), losing to Tim Donst in a singles match. On January 10, 2014, El Asesino debuted in Evolve, losing to Ricochet in a singles match. On February 23, El Asesino defeated AR Fox to win the Evolve Championship. On March 16, 2014, El Asesino became the next winner of wXw's 16 Carat Gold tournament, defeating Axel Tischer in the finals of the three-day-long tournament. On June 6, 2014, El Asesino made his debut at Tommy Dreamer's House of Hardcore. He was defeated by A.J. Styles. On June 13, 2014, El Asesino defeated Jeckles the Jester in San Francisco, CA Near the Historic Cow Palace to win the All Pro Wrestling World Wide Internet Championship. On August 8, El Asesino lost the Evolve Championship to Drew Galloway. On August 12, 2014, it was reported that Rodriguez had passed WWE's medical tests and would be reporting to WWE's developmental system, NXT, in Orlando, Florida. On January 23, 2015, Rodriguez stated that he had been released from WWE after only a short stint in Orlando. On January 25, 2015, it was announced that Rodriguez would be making his first post-WWE appearance for Pro Wrestling Syndicate (PWS). At the EVOLVE 38 iPPV event held on March 8, El Asesino defeated Caleb Konley following a springboard 450 splash. On March 26, El Asesino unsuccessfully challenged Drew Galloway for the Evolve Championship. On May 6, 2015, Global Force Wrestling (GFW) announced El Asesino as part of their roster. He would compete the GFW NEX*GEN Championship Tournament. On October 23, 2015 El Asesino won the tournament to become the first ever NEX*GEN Champion. On November 27, 2015, El Asesino lost the NEX*GEN title to Sonjay Dutt. It was later announced that he dropped the title because he was departing to Lucha Underground. Rodriguez signed with Lucha Underground on December 12, 2015 and has appeared on the second season. On January 10, 2016, El Asesino teamed with Dragon Azteca Jr. and Prince Puma to defeat Ivelisse, Johnny Mundo and Son of Havoc and Fénix, Jack Evans, and PJ Black and Cortez Castro, Joey Ryan and Mr. Cisco in a 4-way Trio Tag Team Eliminaion Match for the Lucha Underground Trios Championship. El Asesino was the second competitor to enter the second ever Aztec Warfare match and was the final elimination by the eventual winner Matanza. On January 31, 2016, at Ultima Lucha Dos, El Asesino defeated Chavo Guerrero Jr. in a Loser Leaves Match. On April 9, 2016 El Asesino was in Aztec Warfare match where he eliminated Matanza Cueto after El Asesino was eliminated by Johnny Mundo. Asesino left Lucha Underground after season 3. On January 12, 2017, Asesino signed an exclusive contract with PWE. After signing with PWE, El Asesino wrestled his final independent match on January 28, 2017, losing to Zack Sabre Jr. at Evolve 77. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As El Hijo de Mil Caras' *** Corkscrew Moonsault *** Jumping Roundhouse Kick **'As El Asesino' ***'DOA' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) *** Frog Splash *'Managers' **Mil Caras *'Entrance music' ** "This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage (LLI) (2008-2012) ** "Ain't No Grave" by Johnny Cash (LLI) (2012-2014) ** "For Whom The Bell Tolls" (Ain't No Grave Intro) by Mettalica (Indys) (2014-present) Championships and accomplishments Amateur wrestling *'Central American and Caribbean Games' **First place (2006) *'Pan American Games' **Bronze Medal (2007) Professional wrestling Championships and accomplishments *'Lucha Libre del Imperio' **LLI World Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **LLI La Copa Jr. Tournament (2010) *'Evolve Wrestling' **Evolve Champion (1 time) *'Global Force Wrestling' **GFW Nex*Gen Champion (1 time) *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Trios Champion (1 time) *'''Westside Xtreme Wrestling **wXw 16 Carat Gold Tournament winner (2014)